


Melt For You

by EdgarAllenPoet



Series: Kinktober2018 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Good sex for good people, Kinktober, Temperature Play, laughing during sex, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarAllenPoet/pseuds/EdgarAllenPoet
Summary: "Deep, dark eyes stared up at her and a slender finger crooked and beckoned her inside.  How had Korra gotten this lucky?"





	Melt For You

Korra was not a subtle person. She liked grand gestures, straightforward conversations, and full contact sports events. She liked to throw herself full throttle into things, liked to learn as much as she could as best as she could and show it off as loudly as she knew how. 

Because of this, it might have been surprising to find out that Korra’s favorite bending tricks were little. She liked fire dancing on her fingertips, she liked rolling water over her palms, and she liked flicking balls of ice off the tip of her thumbnail. 

It was all the little things.

Korra was not solemn during sex. Mako had been pretty much silent, taken things very seriously. Korra would rejoice in every stuttered gasp she managed to trick out of him, and he would get pissed and embarrassed whenever anything went a bit off kilter and Korra found herself laughing. 

Asami wasn’t like that. Asami was relaxed, cool; she rolled with the punches, and that was part of what made them perfect. Korra didn’t have to fret over sparing her feelings or helping her keep up. Asami didn’t have to worry about keeping up appearances. 

Right now, though? Appearance was pretty damned good. 

Asami was a landscape of soft, pale skin spread out over dark sheets. Korra stood in the doorway and trailed her eyes from Asami’s carefully painted toes, up the slope of her bent knee and down her thigh, into the crevice where her hip protruded but her stomach fell in. The rise of her ribs, hidden under enough flesh to be healthy, and the swell of her breasts. Her collarbones, the dip of her throat, and her gorgeous fucking face. 

Deep, dark eyes stared up at her and a slender finger crooked and beckoned her inside. How had Korra gotten this lucky? 

She crossed the room and climbed onto the bed, throwing a leg over Asami’s waist as she went and dropping down, ass settled in the cradle of Asami’s lap and thighs. She leaned forward, forearms on either side of Asami’s head, and pecked her lips with a kiss. 

“Hi,” she said. 

Asami grinned, “Hey.” 

“You ready?” she asked, and got a nod. Korra tucked her hair back behind her ear, swept Asami’s off of her neck. She planted a gentle, dry kiss there before leaning away only a few inches and blowing. Her breath froze on its path between her lips and Asami’s skin, and Asami shivered underneath her. Korra kissed away the cold, then froze it again. Over and over, she worked her way slowly down Asami’s neck. She tilted her head up, nipped at Asami’s ear, and then leaned back down to suck a bruise into Asami’s collar bone. 

Asami moaned underneath her, a deep, quiet sound from the depth of her throat. Korra smiled against her skin. 

It was fun the way Asami’s back arched when Korra blew snow cold breath over her nipple and took her sweet time before licking it away. She bit gentle, groped at Asami’s other breast, and spent a good deal of time there before venturing lower. 

She was ticklish as hell across her lower abdomen, and Korra couldn’t help but laugh as Asami squirmed away from her touch. She pressed Asami’s hips down firmly, sucked her way along one hip bone. 

She smirked, nosing at Asami’s tummy, before plunging her tongue into Asami’s belly button, making her jerk and squeak and laugh. 

“Weirdo!” Asami exclaimed, pushing Korra’s head away with the palm of her hand. Korra laughed and laughed. 

“Brace yourself,” she whispered, rearranging herself between Asami’s thighs and pulling her girlfriend’s legs up over her shoulders. She gripped at one hip and leaned in, blowing frozen breath over Asami’s clit and chasing the sensation away a second later with her tongue as Asami gasped and moaned and squirmed. 

Her unoccupied hand traveled Asami’s ribs, barely touching, flame dancing on her fingers just enough to feel dangerous and earn the slightest reactions. 

And because Korra was not a subtle person, was not a quiet person, was not a patient person, it didn’t take long before the fire and ice were abandoned and Asami was shaking apart under her tongue, noise leaving her throat unashamedly as she arched into the bed and dug her heels into Korra’s back.


End file.
